Oracle Files: Mia Kent 1
Characters * Mia Kent * Damian Wayne * Carrie Kelley Location * Blüdhaven, NJ * October 31st 2015, 2119 EST VOX Archive * Mia Kent: This is so not schway. * Damian Wayne: Shut up. You'll blow our cover. * Mia Kent: I am really feeling the mode in this costume. This... what am I? A nun? Yeah, this is cramping my style, I gotta say. * Damian Wayne: That's exactly why it works as a disguise. If I got you a costume as a naughty nurse, space slave, or any other harlot-y costumes, you'd be recognized at once. * Mia Kent: I will have you know I am exerting Kryptonian superstrength of will not to fry you and your medieval Batman costume with my laser eyes right now. * Damian Wayne: Hey, if you don't like the way I do things, I can leave... I don't need to be here. * Mia Kent: No... No... Stay. I need you here. If we're going to find whoever's dealing Red-K laced drugs, I'm going to need a detective. Someone who sees things I don't. * Damian Wayne: Funny thing for a girl with X-Ray eyes to say... and you're Princess Buttercup and I'm the Dread Pirate Roberts. * Mia Kent: Who? * Damian Wayne: You know, from The Princess Bride. * Mia Kent: I don't really watch TV. * Damian Wayne: It's a movie. * Mia Kent: Oh... Well, sorry... I haven't been to the movies lately. My Aunt Karen sort of killed my desire to see this generation's taste in cinema. * Damian Wayne: How can you not have seen The Princess Bride? You're kidding me, right? "As you wish... My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." * Mia Kent: Indigo Montoya? I thought you said you were the Dead Pirate Roberto. * Damian Wayne: Dread. Pirate. Roberts... and it's Inigo, not Indigo. Okay... After this mission, we're going to the Tower and you're watching The Princess Bride with me. That's that! * Mia Kent: Aw, are you asking me on a date, Damian? * Carrie Kelly: Damian? Is that you? * Damian Wayne: Oh no... gulp Hey, Carrie... I didn't expect to see you here... I like the, uh, Supergirl costume laughter You look better than the real thing. grunt * Carrie Kelly: Wow! Thanks, Damian... I like your costume too. I would have pictured you more of the Dracula or Batman sort, but I'll admit you make a damn good Westley. giggle * Mia Kent: He's not Westley. He's Robert, the Druid Pirate. light chuckle, facepalm, sigh Trivia and Notes * Part of the Red-K Investigation Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Mia Kent 2. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Roy Westerman. * Apparently Damian is a huge fan of The Princess Bride. * Karen helped Mia kill her desire to see this generation's taste in cinema in Oracle Files: Karen Starr 3. Links and References * Oracle Files: Mia Kent (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances Category:Red-K Storyline